Warpath
by Oasis42
Summary: This is a sequel to Once Forgotten. It follows Hisoka in the aftermath of the events from the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **This story is a sort of sequel to my first fanfic, ONCE FORGOTTEN. If you plan on reading that story then I don't recommend you proceed with this one until you do because there are spoilers ahead. If not, then welcome! I had a few people reach out and show interest in this story so I decided to write it and see what kind of reaction I got for it. It's going to be very different from the first, more angst and violence. There will be smut but not as much. I wanted to try my hand at first person writing so the entirety of it will take place in Hisoka's point of view.

That is all.

Enjoy!

XXX

They say our eyes are the windows to our souls. There isn't a lot of truth to most things 'they' say but I believe this one to be true. Behind those captivating hazel eyes rested the lively soul of something so innocent and pure, I felt compelled to taint it. So determined and focused, I NEEDED to break it. So refreshingly honest and frustratingly stubborn, I couldn't help but LOVE it. All these things and more are what made Gon Freecss, my little fruit, who he was. As I hovered just above his sweat soaked body, I made sure to lock my eyes with his as I slowly joined us together as one. My lips formed a pleased smile as I watched his doe eyes widen and his muscles twitch while I slid my cock inside his tight warmth. His perfect ass, always so greedy, stretched as it accommodated to my size and sucked me in until I was fully sheathed inside him.

His breathing became labored, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate as it matched my own accelerated pants. He squirmed beneath me and gyrated his hips, silently begging me to move. I had every intention of giving him what he needed, but first I wished for nothing else but to bask in this moment. This intimate moment I've grown to love where time stands still and nothing else matters, but the unspoken feelings interwoven between us.

Slowly, I rotated my hips back until my entire length except for the head was kissed by cool night air. Quickly, I thrusted my hips forward until I was buried back inside where I belong. Gon's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he gasped softly as I continued to repeat the action. I took hold of his hands in both of mine and pressed them into the mattress on either side of his head. Our fingers laced together as I leaned in to claim his mouth, muffling the steady stream of whimpers and moans escaping from those pouty lips.

I enjoyed the familiarity of the sweet taste I found as I explored the inside of his mouth. I felt his tongue press eagerly against my own, challenging me for dominance. I groaned as I deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing together in sweet harmony. I was in complete bliss, having everything I wanted in that moment. Still, there was something I couldn't put a finger on, something hidden in the recesses of my mind demanding I move quicker, that my passion wasn't enough. The feeling confused me, but I heeded the warning anyway, snapping my hips forward with incredible speed and strength.

Screams of ecstasy filled my mouth and my pride when my cock hit his prostate head on. I knew he was getting close and I wanted to see his emotions displayed across his face when he climaxed. I pulled away, tugging gently on his bottom lip before letting go so I could watch him come undone. He moaned loudly and bit his bottom lip, his brows furrowed cutely while tremors visibly washed over him. Our hands were still clasped tightly together, an emotional connection bonding us in a way words never could. I felt his hands tighten within my own at the same time his walls began to shutter around my cock. Feeling him contract around me like that was more then enough to bring me to the edge with him.

"That's right. Come for me baby." It was a strangled whisper; I was so high off our mutual pleasure I could barely speak.

"H-Hisoka." his chest heaved, and his bottom lip trembled. Heat pooled in my center, all of my senses suddenly zeroing in on every pleasurable sensation coming from our connection. Knowing we were about to come together, I deepened every thrust, relishing in the feeling of sinking balls deep into him. A shudder coursed through me and-

XXX

I woke up startled, my mind wrapped in a hazy fog. I reached out to the other side of my bed, looking for that familiar ball of warmth so I could bring it in close. My wandering touch was met with cold sheets instead, no trace of another body anywhere. Panicked, I sat up quickly and searched the empty darkness of my bedroom. I was alone. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest, my ears filled with a hollow ringing and each shuddering breath escaped me almost painfully. It only took a moment, one of the longest moments of my life, before reality came crashing back down onto me.

Delirious laughter pierced through the air, it sounded more like a dying animal then it did me. I sighed as I stared unseeingly at the empty sheets next to me. It had been three months, and still almost every night I dreamt of him. The dreams were so vivid, I could practically still feel him pressed against me, wholly lost in our passion. The first time it happened I was such an emotional mess afterwards that I almost went to the place I buried him just to make sure he really was still gone.

Everything ached inside me as I sat on my bed, only half a night's sleep under my belt. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, not after that. Another sigh, and I swung my legs over my side of the bed before heading to my closet. I bristled as I searched through my clothing before deciding it didn't really matter what I wore. I grabbed the next outfit my fingers touched, changing quickly so I could do something more productive.

As I entered the living room, I drew my hand up and felt along the wall until I found the smooth plastic of the light switch. Spots danced in front of my eyes when the lights flicked on causing me to blink reflexively. I walked over to the small, leather couch positioned in front of the flat screen TV in the living area and sat down. While suppressing a yawn, I leaned over the coffee table so I could grab my laptop and continue my research.

Over the past few months, I successfully managed to locate and eradicate well over half of Righteous Destiny's followers. After Go- after his death I dedicated myself to finding and killing every last one of those pathetic insects but like all things in life, the task proved to be more difficult then I anticipated. Most of the acolytes I was able to get ahold of were lower ranked foot soldiers. They were like cockroaches; you kill a bunch of them just to find twice as many coming out of the woodwork to take their places.

Iori has been an incredibly helpful part of my search, though I'll never admit that to him. He had to dissociate himself from their ranks and go into hiding after the rescue operation which led most of his information to be obsolete. Regardless, he had more to offer me then anyone else, so I continued my search under his advisement.

Just last week I made my first major kill. I was about ready to give up on Iori until his information had led me to the doorstep of one of their leaders. It was another underground operation, heavily embedded in a weapons trafficking ring. Her underlings were heavily armed, but I easily outclassed them in every way. I disposed of the twenty or so of them, leaving the wretch in charge for last. I could practically taste her fear as I slowly approached her, my boots splashing along the pools of blood collecting across the dirt floor. The room was painted in red, the smell of death lingered delightfully in the air. Her nen ability was nothing special. She could release calming pheromones into the air, subduing most opponents and even putting her weaker combatants to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, I was not an ordinary opponent. If anything, her ability made me feel more at peace with my decision to kill her. Her ruby eyes widened in alarm the moment she realized I could not be subdued. Useless words dropped pitifully from her lips, begging me to spare her. She even offered information on where I could find other cult leaders if I would only spare her life.

I laughed coldly at her pleas, mildly amused that she thought there was a chance in hell she could make a trade with me. "You will tell me everything you know regarding the whereabouts and locations of the hierarchy." Her mumbling ceased at my words and a glimmer of hope flashed across her features. She really thought she was going to make it through this alive. How quant. "In exchange, I'll make your death as quick as possible."

All hope left her as quickly as it had come, replaced by her pathetic attempt to barter with me again. "That… That's not what I'm offering. I will only give you information if you promise to- Ahh!" I rolled my eyes at her shrieks of pain that followed immediately after I pierced her right shoulder with a card.

"If that's all it takes to make you scream, then I'm afraid you are in for a long night." I made a show of aiming a second card at her other shoulder.

Using her uninjured side, she put her arm protectively across her body. "N- no! Please… just please don't hurt me!" Tears fell from her eyes as she pleaded with me. "I'll do anything."

This was too much. I threw my head back and roared with laughter, the sound echoing throughout the underground cavern. The idea that she had any say in her own fate was preposterous. Trash like her didn't get to make bargains with someone superior in every way such as myself. To make a point, I pierced her with my second card anyway, hoping her standing in this situation would become more apparent to her. She screamed and clutched at her other shoulder as her blood seeped from between her fingers.

Finally, that look I had been waiting for, the look of understanding and defeat washed over her and she whimpered quietly as she waited for my next move. "Now that we understand each other" I began, "You can tell me everything you know about where I can find the other members, including any helpful details of their abilities."

Taking a seat across from her, I crossed my legs and waited expectantly. I watched as the trails of blood soaked through her white and purple floral blouse. It wasn't as bad as it looked, and if she didn't satisfy me, I'd be sure to introduce her to exactly how bad it could get.

In the end, she told me everything she knew. She told me about how the cult was split into six parts: crisis management, security and discipline, recruiting, weapons trafficking, drug trafficking, and the circle of elders. Each section worked mostly independently of the others, and only shared information as necessary. The only section that truly knew everything was the circle of elders. I already knew this much from what Iori had told me, but I let her explain it anyway in case Iori had missed something. Eventually, we got to the good part, where she told me she worked closely with drug trafficking because their work often overlapped, and she knew where their next operation would be located.

After I was satisfied she had told me everything she knew, I kept to my end of the agreement. I offered her a swift death, removing her head so quickly she hadn't realized anything had happened until it was too late. I stared into her lifeless eyes, unable to quell the shudder that racked through me from the sight. Death doesn't faze me, but that glossed over dead look that I used to love now just reminds me of him. Of the empty way his eyes looked at me. Some things were best left forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So, I just wanted to give you guys some fair warning. This is kind of a mood piece and while I have it drafted; I have to be in the right mood to write it. What this means in terms of updates is that they are going to be slow and sporadic. With that said, I hope you enjoy the new update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

XXX

Heavy rain splashed loudly across the rooftop, ushering in a continuous roar of noise throughout my once peaceful hotel room. It was curious, really. The way the weather itself seemed to read my emotional state as if I were an open book and responded accordingly. I hated it.

Gone was the time when I didn't care much for anything or anyone, my only concern being focused on me, myself and I. Only catering to my own selfish desires and whims left me in a constant state of tranquility, nothing more and nothing less. When my own whims led me to Gon, to claim him as my toy and plaything until I grew bored, I thought it would be temporary. I didn't realize what was actually happening until it was too late. I didn't realize someone like me could ever feel more then lust toward another. It contradicted my very nature, yet I allowed it to happen anyway. I never imagined someone else could settle so deeply within me that when he was violently ripped from my side, it would bring me to my fucking knees.

Every day I felt like I was drowning in a river of fury and grief. The water was too thick for me to tread, leaving me no choice but to continue to sink deeper and deeper into its unrelenting depths. I don't understand why other people lined themselves up for this kind of torment. That's what happens when you create an emotional bond with someone else. You're asking the world to damage you beyond recognition and because the world is a cruel place, it complies. I used to enjoy watching this fate befall others at my hands. Taking someone else's life was an intimate game, one I indulged myself in whenever the desire struck. Killing off the filthy acolytes doesn't bring me the same kind of pleasure that death used to offer me. Perhaps satisfaction in knowing they are suffering for what they did, but it ended there.

I let out a long sigh as my fingers raced across the keyboard of my laptop, the soft click clack of the keys being wholly smothered by the increasing volume of rain drops pelting the roof above me. I considered the information that woman gave me before I executed her, wondering just how much of it was viable. I suppose in the end it doesn't matter. I will investigate my lead until I'm given a reason to stop.

According to her, there will be a big drug trade occurring later today and the leader of the drug trafficking sector should be present for the exchange. They'll be conducting their business inside an abandoned factory just outside of Yorknew City. I was on a completely different continent when she informed me of this but given my vast resources, I was able to charter an airship without issue.

Currently, I'm conducting research on the abandoned factory. I need to know what kind of factory it was (apparently, they made sneakers) and I need an original floorplan as well as the current floorplan. Finding the current floorplan wasn't difficult but the original proved to be more of a hassle. I squinted at the bright screen as I compared the two, noting there were only minor differences between them, and the overall layout wasn't anything unusual.

Good, there will be nowhere for them to run and hide when I hunt them down.

"This shouldn't be too difficult" I whispered to myself as I studied pictures of the building.

Pleased with the results of my research, I turned off my computer and closed my eyes as I leaned back against the couch. Immediately, images of black spikey hair and an unwavering look of feral determination flashed through my consciousness. A stabbing pain surged through my chest like a bolt of electricity, I felt my heart hammering wildly and my breath hitched in response. I groaned as I sat forward, resting my elbows on my knees while I massaged my temples, remembering why I was awake in the first place.

Looking for a distraction, I rose from my place on the couch and made my way over to the small kitchenette. It wasn't anything too special, just a beige cabinet with a sink, a mini fridge and microwave, and a small table. I grabbed one of the complimentary chamomile tea bags and began the process of heating a mug of water in the microwave. I usually preferred to surround myself with far more lavish accommodations, but I didn't plan to stay in the city long and this hole in the wall was the first hotel I happened to find upon my arrival.

Right as the microwave dinged, signaling my water was ready, I heard a musical chime sound from my bedroom. I dropped my teabag in the steaming water so it had time to steep while I went to get my phone, curious to know who would be texting me at three in the morning. When I entered the bedroom my eyes once again found themselves glued to that empty side of the bed, sheets and blanket still mostly neat from lack of occupancy. Longing coursed through me as I stared at those sheets. A longing to touch his soft skin, to be affected by his contagious joy and to gaze into his defiant eyes just one more time. The idea that he would never fully ripen into the sumptuous fruit I knew he was meant to be sickened me. Eventually, I managed to peel myself away so I could investigate the unknown text. I frowned when I saw who the sender was.

Killua: [Yo, clown…. Do you have any new information?]

I rolled my eyes as I swiftly replied back.

Hisoka: {Isn't it past your bedtime?}

Killua: [Stop treating me like a fucking child!]

Hisoka: {If the shoe fits…}

Killua: [FUCK YOU]

I waited to see if there was more, but he remained silent. I smirked as I carried my phone out with me and placed it on the table next to my mug. A pleasant, herbal aroma was lifting into the air with the steam, easing me into a calmer state from the scent alone. I brought the mug to my lips and took a small sip of the hot liquid. I could feel it warming me as it sloshed down my throat, pulling with it my restless anxiety and leaving serenity in its wake. I took another sip, chasing after that calmness I knew I needed.

As I felt myself settling, my phone sounded again. This time the little shit was actually calling me instead of texting. I considered leaving it go but I knew he'd keep calling until I answered. I didn't feel like dealing with him, but I also knew there was only one way to make the problem go away.

"What do you want?" I answered curtly. I wanted to make sure he knew he was pissing me off, the little shit.

"You still didn't answer my question, clown." His voice carried a timbre I wasn't used to hearing from him. He sounded as emotionally exhausted as I currently felt.

"Hmm… well I suppose I could tell you…" I'm going to try and find some enjoyment out of this. There isn't much that brings me joy right now, but I think pissing the little Zoldyck off will do just the trick.

"So, you do know something then? Come on, out with it!"

"And what will I get in return, I wonder?"

"I can tell you what you'll get if you don't answer me. My foot up your-"

I chuckled heartily at his cute intimidation tactic. Yes, this was the right call. "Is this how you ask everyone for things? You're being rude." I let the amusement shine in my tone as I spoke.

"Rude?! Are you fucking kidding? God you're so annoying. I don't get what Gon… saw… in" I took in a sharp breath at his name being said as I listened to Killua's momentum die out to be replaced by quiet sniffles.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, breathing in and out rhythmically until I felt the built-up tightness in my chest give way a little. It figured as soon as I was beginning to enjoy myself it would all come crashing down again. "I found and took out the leader of their weapons ring" I offered as I continued my steady breathing.

"Oh… okay." His words had lost all bite, his tone was completely subdued. "So, your contact, Iori said there were six sectors within Righteous Destiny. Since you took out Jonah with crisis management as well as the weapons trafficking sector, then that just leaves four more, right?"

"I believe so." With two down and four to go we still had a long road ahead of us. It didn't matter much to me though. One way or another, I would make sure they all suffered immensely for what they did.

"Right, and I'm still working on taking out all the recruiters. Iori said there were eight of them and since I took out the guy from the festival, I have only been able to track down three others so far." He made a soft huffing noise, clearly frustrated by his lack of progress. If I had it my way, I'd take them out myself but Killua refused to back down. Ultimately, I decided to let him clean them up so I could focus on everyone else. He cared for Gon and was deserving of his vengeance, even if I did want to take it all for myself.

"I was able to get intel regarding where I could find the drug ring. They will all be dead by nightfall." I felt this information was enough to conclude this troublesome conversation. I hung up on him and took another sip of my tea, reflecting quietly on the day's upcoming events. I couldn't wait to storm through the factory, filling the air with nothing but the sound of crunching bones and tearing flesh. My festering bloodlust rose in interest from the thought alone, overflowing the room with my violent desires.

Movement off to the left startled me from my growing obsession, leading me to quickly glance in that direction. I narrowed my eyes on the glass bowl, filled with water and multicolored stones. I watched as Kraken swam indifferently around the pirate ship I bought, moving to and fro within his confined space. With my warm mug secured in my hand, I walked over to the end table where the little orange fish was and knelt, so his bowl was at eye level.

"Tomorrow is the day. I'll flush you down the toilet tomorrow" I threatened the fish with resolution. I'm certain we've done this dance almost every day now, and still when it comes time to dispose of the creature, I find myself pushing his demise off yet again. I never wanted the thing but he did. Now, I just can't seem to bring myself to dispose of it. Instead, I settle for feeding it and changing its water… sometimes. I'd like to think it would make him happy to know I was taking care of it for him. Still, sentimentality is no reason to hang onto a burden.

No, tomorrow will be the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing a chapter like this, so I hope it came out okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

XXXX

A musical chime filled the air, joining the chorus of moans and pitiful grunts sounding through the rather drafty brick-built room. I sighed softly at the disturbance as I removed one of my cards from the corpse of a twenty something young man I had just dispatched. Smirking menacingly, I slowly turned my head to engage in a whimsical stare down with my five remaining captives, soaking in the moment and prolonging it as long as possible. They were truly like works of art as they hung from the ceiling by their wrists like a flock of strung up chickens. Crimson fluid cascaded down their skin, decorated with deep purple bruises and jagged, weeping gashes. Flushed cheeks were stained with tears and their enlarged eyes expressed such delicious fear and panic. They knew they were all going to die, there was no escaping it.

The sound of barely concealed footfalls shuffled quietly behind me, drawing nearer with each passing moment. I noticed when my flock also caught wind of the approaching man, fleeting glimmers of hope radiating from their faces for the first time since I entered their ridiculous compound. These people didn't deserve any amount of hope, even if it was misplaced. My phone chimed once more from my pants pocket, evidently also signaling to my attacker that now was the time to strike.

Air shifted around me as he "stealthily" lunged forward, allowing me ample time to dodge out of the way as I turned to face him. I was met with a short, middle aged man who showed far more bravado then he should have given it was me he was up against. I suppose some people just don't understand when they're about to engage in a losing battle. He was grinning from ear to ear, or at least I think that's what he was doing. It was hard to tell with the sheer amount of green facial hair covering his round, little face.

"I've heard about you" he spat with enough venom in his voice to disintegrate solid stone. Perhaps he knew he was in a losing battle after all and was simply donning a brave face. Cute.

"I'm truly flattered. Hopefully all good things?" I replied coolly. I've decided to play along for the time being. It wasn't like I had any other engagements.

He wasn't impressed with my response, puffing out his chest in another false show of boldness as his smile withered into a deep, condescending frown. "A tall, eccentric man with fiery red hair and a star and tear painted under his eyes" he pointed to my face, likely to the symbols I painted there that morning, to further justify his assumption. "They caught you on camera killing off an entire sector of our operation. And we suspect you are the same one who wiped out another sector several months prior. I'll be rewarded handsomely for delivering your head!" Before I could reply he was charging for me once more, this time moving with an unexpected swiftness that wasn't there the first time.

At this point I felt I had two options. I could either play a little cat and mouse game with him to sus out his style and abilities before I absolutely crushed him, or I could restrain him and add him to the line of chickens. I kind of liked both options, but ultimately, he'd end up on the line either way, so it really just came down to how much time I wanted to put into this. With a small shrug of my shoulders I ultimately decided I didn't feel like messing around with him.

My Bungee Gum activated and whipped toward his feet from the tip of my finger. _Checkmate._

What I did not expect, was for my opponent to smirk knowingly as it stretched forward before, he made the most repulsive hacking noise and hurled a wad of his saliva at my gum. Witnessing his spit hit my Bungee Gum and melt it caught me temporarily off guard, so I wasn't prepared when his fist landed harshly against the side of my face. The impact had me stumbling back a couple steps before I was able to right myself and jump back a few paces to regroup. The smell of burnt sugar wafted through the air upon the demise of my attack.

"Like I said, I've heard about you, including your special attack. Unfortunately for you, I can spit acid so that pink frilly shit won't stand a chance against me." His self-assurance was beginning to annoy me. I needed to wipe that smirk right off his face.

My cheek stung from the impact, but I paid it no mind. If attacking him directly wasn't going to work well for me then I would just have to come at him from a different angle. I double checked my surroundings as a plan formed in my head. There were large wooden crates stacked on top of each other and scattered throughout the dimly lit room. "I admit, I wasn't expecting that. I'll give credit where it is due, but you should know it will not work a second time." I assumed an offensive position, beckoning him to come at me.

Immediately, he lunged for me again. He made that horrendous noise in his throat, signaling that he was about to use his ability once more. I dodged the acid without a second to spare, jumping up and arcing over him as he followed with a right jab and a kick. As soon as his hits connected with nothing but air, he whipped his body around to face me. The acid he aimed for me hit the wooden crate that was directly behind me, leaving a large hole in its place.

Without missing a beat, he rushed forward while readying his attack. Before he could hurl another wad of acid at me, I flicked my right pointer finger forward from my side. He didn't realize while he was chasing after me, I had attached my gum to a stack of crates. The crates flew toward me and smashed into his back. His eyes mirrored alarm right before the impact but he didn't have enough time to react. He grunted loudly as he crashed to the concrete floor, broken fragments from the crates, with bags and bottles of pills and powders littered around him. I tsked as I approached the broken heap on the floor. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, I lifted him from the rubble and wrapped my pink gum around him. With great satisfaction, I noticed the defeated expressions marring everyone else's faces as they watched me restrain their besmirched comrade. I snuffed their last hope out leaving them with only despair, just as it should be.

As I tied him up with the others, I made sure to tape his mouth shut with my gum, effectively relieving him of his troublesome ability for the time being. Given he put up the most fight out of everyone there, I assumed he was likely the man in charge and as such would have the honor of dying last. "So then, who would like to share with me where I can find those involved in the security and discipline sector?" My head tilted to the side and I placed both hands on my hips as I waited for a response. A young woman hanging closest to me frantically shook her head as a fresh round of tears rolled down her cheeks. Her curly blond hair ruffled with every movement she made.

"P-please, we don't… we don't know anything!" She shook uncontrollably as she spoke. I smiled and released my aura into the room, wanting to give her something real to fear. My hatred for these people fortified my bloodlust as it blanketed over them. My fingers itched to make my next kill, my body and soul feeding from my vendetta against them.

"Wrong answer" I hissed as I covered her face with my Bungee Gum, effectively sealing her nose and mouth. The moment she realized I wasn't going to let her breath, she frantically thrashed her body, kicking her legs and flailing about, her pitiful shrieks muffled. She even tried rubbing her face against her arms, as if that was going to remove the barrier while her chest heaved from fruitless gasps for air. The more time that passed the less she flailed, her lungs likely burning from lack of oxygen while her brain sent panic signal after panic signal throughout her entire body. Her suffering seemed to put her fellow acolytes into a frenzy. I watched, amused, as they renewed their efforts to escape the fate soon to befall them. Finally, her body went limp and the relentless struggling stopped. That's one down and five to go.

After my rampage through the compound, it was my plan to collect a few of them and torture them slowly before ending their pathetic existences. Surprisingly, I no longer held the desire to carry out that plan, finding enough satisfaction in smothering them one by one instead.

Eventually, my green haired caveman was the only one left. He watched me kill off everyone else and didn't seem nearly fazed enough for my liking. It probably would have been more effective had I stuck with my original plan. Oh well, it was too late at that point. I considered the best way to get information from him but decided there was something I needed to do first.

"Listen well, little man. I'm going to remove my Bungee Gum from your mouth. If you try to spit acid at me I will shove one of those broken pieces of wood through the underside of your chin and up through your head until its poking out the top of your skull and I'll be sure to pierce it through you nice and slow. Shake your head if you understand." I waited and sure enough, he shook his head slowly while glaring angrily at me. "Don't test me" I threatened as I removed the gum.

"I'm not telling you shit!" he bellowed as he errantly looked away from me. His resistance was cute, but ultimately would not make a difference in how all this would end. I took one of my cards and placed its sharpened edge against his neck. He didn't flinch, not even when I pressed it in deep enough to split his skin open. I watched, transfixed, as blood trickled lazily from the wound and an almost imperceptible tremor of discomfort coursed through him. I moaned at the sight, licking my lips with anticipation while imagining spilling more of his blood.

"I don't need a lot of information. Just a known location of where I can find them will suffice." I pressed the card in a little further, the blood now leaking from his neck at a quicker rate and soaking into his blue polo shirt. He swallowed hard, the action causing his Adam's apple to bob just under my card. He wasn't going to give me much like this. I sighed as I released him from the ceiling, kicking him hard in the chest right as his feet hit the floor.

He flew back and slammed against the wall, dropping to a seated position as he slid back down to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his chest as he struggled to breath. I picked up a few pieces of broken wood from the floor and strode over to him confidently. Kneeling next to him, I showed off one of the long, splintered pieces of wood before raising it high above my head. He gasped and pressed his back to the wall when he realized what I was about to do. I held it there for a minute, allowing his dread for what was coming to build. I thought back to my sweet little fruit and the dread he must have felt knowing the plan they had for me, knowing he was my weakness.

Fury surged through me and I brought the pointed edge of the wood down fast and hard, marveling at how it cut through the meat of his thigh like butter. He screamed and tried to grab at the wood, but I quickly restrained both his hands with one of my own. "Oh my, that looked like it must have hurt." I laughed as I wiggled the wood around, eliciting more screams from him.

Grabbing another piece of wood, I held it over my head like the first but this time, I brought it back down immediately. It didn't go in as smoothly, catching on the bone instead of sliding the whole way through. The pain must have been immense, the sounds coming from his throat barely sounding human anymore. Deciding to give him a minute to calm down, I sat back and crossed my legs. A deck of cards appeared in my hands and I fanned it in front of my face, studying each card as though it were my first time looking at them. When he finally quieted down, I peeked over the cards to assess him. There wasn't much anger left on his face, he was much more subdued.

"You wanna play a quick game of cards? I don't think you will be bleeding out any time soon so there's time if you want." I playfully performed a card spring flourish in front of his face to make sure I had his attention.

"Fuck you" he said weakly. His voice was raw and held none of his previous conviction. Frowning, I shuffled my deck before putting it away. It was rare for me to find someone worth breaking and this fool certainly didn't measure up to my standards. I sighed and grabbed the wood that was protruding from one of his legs. His eyes shifted from the wood to me and back to the wood. I winked at him with a smile before tugging ever so slightly, just enough to make him groan. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked, clearly beginning to see things my way.

I reached over to his face, his skin sickly pale and covered in sweat. Hooking my pointer finger under his chin, I tilted his head back. "I don't enjoy repeating myself. I want to know where I can find anyone involved with security and discipline."

"They go where they're needed." Sighing, I reached over to yank out the wood but before I could he blocked it with his hands, talking quickly to get my attention. "No! I mean last I heard they were investigating a dispute at Meteor City. I uh, don't know where exactly but- AHH!" I studied the long, blood-soaked piece of wood in my hand before throwing it over my shoulder. The hole it left behind really was deep and blood sprayed and gushed from the site rather quickly. If it wasn't drowned in a pool of blood at the moment, I probably could have seen his bone along with the torn muscle and sinew.

"I told you what you wanted! Why did you- Gahh!"

I pulled the splinter of wood from his other leg and considered pushing it through his stomach. He was bleeding immensely now and would likely bleed out without further help from me so that wood was chucked behind me to join the first. "I think I'm going to go now" I said as I got up to leave. He'd be dead in minutes, maybe less and I had gotten what I wanted from him. As I made my way to the door, I remembered my phone went off a few times, so I pulled it from my pocket. Glancing at the screen, I saw I had two messages from Illumi.

I wonder what he wants.


End file.
